lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Mister Moose's Fun Time (Lost Spinoff Series)
'' Mister Moose's Fun Time'' was a spinoff series of the Captain Kangaroo reboot of the late 90's The All New Captain Kangaroo that aired on Fox Family Channel. Of the 40 episodes that aired, only three have been uploaded onto YouTube. This show featured shows that were seen all around the world with the exception of Thomas the Tank Engine since it was already seen on Shining Time Station Segments on the show *Jamie the Mouse *Bob & Scott *Slurps *Big Sister & Little Brother *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends *The Wiggles *Funnybones *I.C. Ice & the Iceburgs Found Episodes so far #T-Shirt Day #Moosecar Races Day (blocked on YouTube for copyright reasons on the Big Sister & Little Brother segment; episode available on Dailymotion) #Art Appreciation Day #to be added here when more are found Unknown episodes according to the end credits The episodes are named after certain MMFT stills used in the end credits of the show it is unknown if they are the correct names or not #Beach Day missing #Cowboy Day missing #Egypt Day missing #Independence Day missing #News Day missing Trivia from IMDB *Mister Moose's Fun Time introduced The Wiggles to the USA. They premiered on the very first showing of MMFT and since they were an independent entity, were able to continue running in syndication after MMFT was canceled along with The All New Captain Kangaroo. When The All New Captain Kangaroo and Mister Moose's Fun Time premiered, it opened in a record breaking 196 syndicated markets. Even though both shows were garnering good ratings, they were moved over to the newly formed Fox Family Channel which was owned by parent companies, Saban Entertainment and Fox. The subsequent failure of The Fox Family Channel and Acquisition by Disney assured that The All New Captain Kangaroo and Mister Moose's Fun Time would never again see the light of day since Disney rival Busch Gardens/Sea World were the primary sponsors and featured in The All New Captain Kangaroo can still be found on Amazon. The Missing Episodes *After years since Fox Family turned into ABC Family in 2001 and more recently into Freeform in 2016, fan skullzproductions is planning to find more episodes of the series if you wish to help him out go to the awareness video here or contact him here on the Lost Media wiki. *It stands to reason that the current copyright holders of the Captain Kangaroo franchise own all of the episode masters, but are unable to release them due to the myriad of legal issues with the various shows, primarily Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends (now Thomas & Friends), which is owned by Mattel; the American distribution rights for The Wiggles are hard to peg down, having gone to Disney and HiT Entertainment over the years; Funnybones is held by the BBC. The owners of the other material seen in the program (aside from Jamie the Mouse, which were original stories written for the series) is currently unknown, as there is practically zero information of Bob & Scott (which is most likely Canadian) and I.C. Ice and the Iceburgs (which may be Scottish due to the accent heard) available, not even copyright information (any Google search for the latter yields results for actual icebergs); no copyright information is available for the Swedish-made Big Sister & Little Brother, either. **This also means that almost all Bob & Scott and I.C. Ice and the Iceburgs segments are lost, as are the majority of the series' Jamie the Mouse segments and Slurps cartoons (this is not the case for the Thomas episodes, Funnybones episodes, or Wiggles songs, which are all readily available on YouTube, and Big Sister & Little Brother aired on PBS Kids Sprout from its launch in 2005 until 2009). Introduction Promo Promo Segment Thomas the Tank Engine episode Found Episodes Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation/Live-Action Category:Lost Puppet Shows Category:Help Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Britt Allcroft Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Spin-Offs Category:Lost kids shows Category:Lost Kids shows